1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to computer enclosures having brackets for retaining power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 253551 and Taiwan Application No. 88219428 disclose conventional systems wherein a power supply is firstly mounted to a bracket, and then the bracket is attached to a rear panel of a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver must be used to attach or detach such bracket to or from the enclosure. It is inconvenient and laborious to manipulate the screws. Furthermore, a typical computer enclosure with power supply is configured such that the power supply must first be removed to gain access to other components within the enclosure. Therefore, it is similarly inconvenient and laborious to have to unscrew and remove the power supply when maintenance or replacement of other components within the enclosure is required.
Taiwan Patent No. 317337 discloses another device for attaching a power supply in a computer. A bracket retaining a power supply therein is attached to a computer enclosure via a locking mechanism of the bracket. The device simplifies attachment and detachment procedures. However, the device still does not solve the problem of having to detach a power supply when maintenance or replacement of other components within the enclosure is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a bracket for conveniently attaching or detaching a power supply to or from the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a bracket that enables the power supply to be rotatably moved out from the enclosure.
To achieve the above objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a body, and a bracket for retaining a power supply. The body has a large drive case that extends rearwardly to form a connecting member. An engaging member is formed at a bottom wall of the connecting member. An opening is defined in a rear panel of the body. A pair of first bent plates is bent inwardly from the rear panel at top and bottom extremities of the opening respectively. A supporting plate is inwardly formed from a distal edge of each first bent plate. An L-shaped sliding slot is defined in a portion of each first bent plate that is distal from a side extremity of the body. A locking concave is defined in each first bent plate, in communication with the sliding slot. The bracket comprises a rear wall and a sidewall. A pair of second bent plates is bent perpendicularly from top and bottom portions of the rear wall respectively. A pivot is outwardly formed from each second bent plate. The two pivots are pivotably and slidably received in the sliding slots of the body, and can be locked in the locking concaves. A locking member extends from a top edge of the sidewall. A holder plate extends from a bottom edge of the sidewall, for supporting the power supply. A cam plate extends from the top edge of the sidewall, between the rear wall and the locking member. Another cam plate extends from the bottom edge of the sidewall, between the rear wall and the holder plate. A smooth arcuate rim extends perpendicularly inwardly from each cam plate. Each arcuate rim comprises a distal portion, and a proximal portion near the rear wall. When the bracket is rotated about the pivots so that it can be locked within the body, the arcuate rims slide along the supporting plates of the body between the proximal portions and the distal portions. The locking member then engages with the engaging member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: